


The Secret

by Steam100



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Devil form, F/M, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets, Shy Lucifer, devil body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steam100/pseuds/Steam100
Summary: Lucifer has a secret. In fact it isn’t really a secret. No one had ever asked, so why should he tell them.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 33
Kudos: 243





	1. Introduction

Lucifer has a secret.

In fact it isn’t really a secret. No one had ever asked, so why should he tell them.

It’s not like it’s an extremely big deal. Maze probably thinks that they’re just his mood swings, not that the devil has any.

Amenadiel probably mistakes it as a glamour, something demons use to walk on earth and not being recognised.

Linda and Chloe probably haven’t given it much thought. At least he thinks that. Maybe they think the other form is his true form. Chloe hinted something about his angel form being burned and the angel form now being just a mask to walk on earth. If she had the words for it, she would likely agree with Amenadiel.

And it’s not like they’re wrong. The devil form came into being by falling through realms and burning like a meteor, but the explanation is still different.

  
The thing is Lucifer really enjoys being in his devil form. By that he doesn’t mean the big monstrous form with the bat like wings and spikes on his back. That’s just a means to an end to get some demons to behave. By devil form he just means the plain old him. Same physic and height and please forget about the bat-like wings. Just the red skin and eyes.

  
It’s not like he enjoys looking at it. He is not that much of a masochist. It’s more like the different forms being legs. The angel form sans the wings of course being one leg and the plain old devil form being the other. You can stand on one leg for just so long, but eventually you have to change it, to let the other one rest to use it later. Both forms are his, but both want to be used equally. That of course can cause some problems if you decide to live on earth, where people might freak out.

So most of the time he stays in his angel form. Therefore the enjoyment and relive is bigger, when he changes into his devil form.  
The only solution for him is to take some time off now and then, block the elevator to his penthouse, turn into his devil form, take a nice long bath or sleep and just relax. Usually he will also work on the books of Lux to get the paperwork out of the way.

  
Sometimes if he really doesn’t know what to do with himself, he pops down to hell and checks if everything is alright. He spent quite some time fighting the last rebellion and now when he actually has something to loose, he gets paranoid and checks if the demons behave like they should. If he feels up to it, he will scare and discipline them to be on the safe side.

  
Normally it takes 2 to 3 days to refill his energy and take on his angel form again and spend his day with the detective. It’s not ideal as the devil form demands more and more attention and he is not able to provide it or rather he doesn’t want to be missing from Chloe’s side for longer than absolutely necessary. He tries to use the nights, when Chloe has Trixie or when it’s a school or work night and staying over might be to tiresome. But honestly his excuses lack any sense and Chloe starts to get suspicious and everyone knows that you can’t keep secrets for long with the Detective. In fact the little urchin has grown onto him and he doesn’t want to miss time with her too.

  
She still doesn’t know about his problem and honestly he is too proud to admit, that it actually is a problem for him. Additionally he just doesn’t want to bother her with his devil form. He remembers how scared she was and he can’t bear to see the horrified look in her eyes.

  
Since his return Chloe and Lucifer finally started dating and it goes as well as it can go. Both of them would love to take the next step and move in with each other, but that would mean, that he hade to come clean with her and he is not ready for hat. So he doesn’t address the topic of moving in and tenses every time, when she tries to broach the subject and never answers. In reality he can’t think of anything other than actually moving in with her and her little urchin.

  
He considered not telling her at all and move in with her, but he can’t risk changing forms in his sleep. If she woke up to the devil cuddling her, she would run. He is sure of that. Or little Beatrice might find the devil in her apartment, what would she do. He doesn’t want to traumatize her and Chloe would kick him out after something like that. He is sure of that.

  
He has to tell them. There simply is no other way. But not now and not tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. The next few days he is going to barricade himself in his penthouse, change forms and hope for the best. Maybe he will come up with a good idea how to tell them.

  
Little did he know, that a certain detective will sooner rather than later find out and definitely not in the way he imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning when Lucifer slowly woke up. He looked around and recognised the familiar room, with the blue walls. Next to him lay Chloe, still fast asleep and snoring quietly. Yesterday she convinced him to stay the night. As he still had enough control to remain in his angel form he agreed. The smile and the bright blue eyes that he was given to his agreement were definitely worth it, but to be frank he felt like a bus had run over him.  
He slowly stood up and wandered into the bathroom. He didn’t even want to look at the mirror as he knew what sight would greet him. Nevertheless he looked up and wasn’t disappointed. He looked like shit. He was extremely pale and had giant black rings under his eyes. He was sweating heavily and his whole body screamed exhaustion. He had to change forms or he would collapse.  
Suddenly he felt two petit arms hug him from behind. 

“Morning, why are you awake, we still have some time until we have to go to the precinct?” She mumbled into his back.

“Good morning darling. I suppose something woke me up from my slumber.” He replied in his usual charming way, but it sounded a little bit strained. 

“What’s wrong?” She asked and urged him to turn around. He tensed a little and reluctantly turned around to face her. When she saw his face and slumped posture she was shocked and worried.

“Are you alright? You look ill. Can you even get ill I mean” She put her hand on his forehead “You are a little warm, maybe you have a fever. I will grab you some medicine and come back to bed and lie down...” “No darling, everything is alright. To be honest, I am a little tired but in no way ill. The devil doesn’t get any silly human diseases.” He interrupted her. Actually he would love to lie down for some more time, but he couldn’t guarantee to not change forms. He had to get to his penthouse as fast as possible.  
She still looked quite worried about him.  
“Lucifer, talk to me. If I can help in any way, you just have to say it. You don’t have to deal with stuff on your own anymore”

“As much as I appreciated your concern, you needn’t worry about me in any way detective.” He swayed a little at his last words, but still managed to give her a bright smile. “But unfortunately I can’t accompany you to the precinct today. I have something important to do and it will cost me some time.” He looked into her big worried eyes. “It will probably take 2 days. I hope you don’t mind, but...what day is it today...Wednesday? I can come over Friday, if you don’t mind.”

“Okay, yeah...do what you have to do.” She looked at the clock on the wall. “Oh no, I have to wake up Trixie and get her to school, we should make breakfast” And with that she stormed down the stairs and started to do something in the kitchen. Lucifer followed her quietly. As he entered the kitchen she was in the middle of preparing her famous Decker sandwiches. “Could you please wake up Trixie for breakfast and tell her to pack her things.” She told him without turning around.  
“Of course Detective.” Came the quite reply and he proceeded to wake up the little urchin.  
After that he returned and started to make some coffee and tea for the Decker girls. They all sat down at the dining table and munched at their sandwiches.  
“Lucifer...Lucifer!” He looked up as little Beatrice was calling him excitedly. “What is it spawn?”  
“Guess what. I am going on a field trip with my class next week. We are going to go to a sports centre and do so many fun activities. It’s going to be awesome!!” “It is indeed” He replied as the little girl kept babbling about the trip.  
He looked over to Chloe and saw her smile. He gave her a shy smile back and he could really get used to this. All of them living together and eating breakfast together every morning. Bloody hell, when did he get that soft. But that doesn’t matter anymore. He almost forgot how miserable he felt.  
Unfortunately he still had his problem.  
When everyone finished, he gave Chloe a kiss on the lips and hugged Beatrice and left to go to his penthouse. “We’re going to see each other on Friday” he told them as he got into his beloved corvette and drove away.

Chloe got herself and her daughter ready and both got into her car to start the day. After dropping Trixie of to school, she drove to the precinct. It was a quiet day, so she could spent the time working on her paper work. But she missed her civilian consultant. What was wrong with him anyway? It wasn’t strange for him to disappear for a while here and there, but until they started dating she hasn’t given it much thought. Maybe he needed his space? But she saw that he enjoyed spending time with her and he even enjoyed being around her daughter. It was true that she tried to broach the subject of moving in with each other, but he always tensed and changed the topic. It probably went to fast for him. Maybe he still didn’t trust her after the fiasco with Kinley. She regretted that more than anything in her life. But after he came back from hell everything seemed fine and they were so happy with each other. Maybe she missed something? They promised to be honest with each other, but she knew how proud Lucifer was and he refused to talk about anything devil related to not scare her off. She accepted it for now, but she wasn’t scared anymore. She wanted to know all of him. The good, the bad and the crispy.  
She had enough. She was too deep in her thoughts to do paper work anyway. So she stood up, grabbed her keys and set off to find out what was wrong with her boyfriend. 

She was determined to find out what was wrong with her devil.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer stormed into Lux and was on his way to the penthouse. The club was almost completely empty as it was quite early in the morning. Some of the staff was working, but apart from that there weren’t any guests. Just as he was about to enter the elevator he spotted Maze sitting on one of the lounge chairs sharpening her knifes.

“Mazikeen” He greeted her quickly “What are you doing here?”

She looked up at him “Hey, what’s up?“ She looked at him from head to toe and simply stated “You look like shit, looks like you have one of your mood swings going on.”

He huffed angry at her “These aren’t mood swings, it’s just something I have to do from time to time.”

“I figured, you wouldn’t do it otherwise” She smirked as she said it. He never exactly told her what was going on, but whenever he barricaded himself in his penthouse and she went up, he always wore his devil form. It looked like something biological to her, something which was simply in his nature. She wasn’t the best one to deal with feelings, scratch that, she hated them, but throughout her time on earth she learned to deal with them. And right know she saw that he needed to change desperately.

“Why are you sharpening so many weapons anyway?” he asked to break the silence.

“I have a bounty abroad and Eve wanted to come with me, half of these weapons are for her”

“Oh yes Eve. I heard she came back recently from her ...what was it...her self-discovery journey. She visited me, we made up, but it looks to me like you and her are a thing now.” He smiled cheekily at that. “Never pictured you the relationship kind of demon.”

“Things change, you are the best example, softie” He scoffed at that and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

“Now go up, it looks like you have to pee ore something” she replied laughing at his glare.

“Yeah, good luck with the bounty, I’m going to do my thing” Lucifer said as he turned around and rushed to the elevator”

“Enjoy!!” Maze shouted behind him. “I will indeed dear Maze I will Indeed”

He leaned against the elevator wall, when the doors closed. It was a matter of seconds and he would feel better. He just had to pull through.

He entered his penthouse and blocked the elevator. Then he discarded his suit jacket and finally changed into his devil form. He moaned loudly at the relive he finally felt. He sat on the couch and saw his reflection in the black screen of the TV. He didn’t particularly like what he saw, but the feeling of switching was too good to care right now. He regarded his reflection for a little bit longer.

He didn’t have any hair in this form, which was quite a shame as he enjoyed styling his hair and putting all kinds of product into it. But otherwise his face wasn’t that different, was it? The shape was the same, his nose was still the same and so where his cheekbones. The only differences were the angry scarred red skin and the red glowing eyes. For other people it looked monstrous, but for him it was just him. He didn’t feel any different. Maybe a little bit self conscious, but that was only because humans didn’t like the look.

If he told the others, that he had an accident and was burned, would they look differently at this look. Maybe not so terrified anymore, but the red glowing eyes were a dead giveaway. He sight at his thought. He shouldn’t go the self pitying road, but sometimes his thoughts just kept coming.

He already felt better, but he knew that if he changed back now, exhaustion would take over and he would have to change back again. The best would be to stay in his devil form until his skin began to tickle, because the angel form demanded to be used again. But right he couldn’t afford something like that. Chloe would get suspicious and demand an explanation and he just didn’t want to deal with that just yet.

So he stood up, changed into some pyjama bottoms and went to bed. A nap always helped and things would be clearer after he slept for a bit. A nap was exactly what he needed right know. He lay down and closed his eyes. Lucifer immediately fell unconscious.

Meanwhile Chloe was on her way to Lux. She drove as fast as possible. Lucifer would be so proud of her driving right now. She parked in the underground garage of Lux and quickly walked into the elevator. Her first stop would be the club. Maybe Lucifer was there drinking something or he really needed to sort something out in the club. But to her dismay he wasn’t in the club. It was empty except for some staff working and ...she squinted... was that Maze...Yeah definitely.

“Hi Maze” she greeted as she approached the demon.

“Oh, hey Decker. I guess you’re looking for Lucifer.” She answered.

“Yes, do you know where he is right now? He looked so sick in the morning and then left. I’m kinda worried about him. Can he even get sick? He told me the devil doesn’t get sick, but he is vulnerable around me. Maybe he caught something...” Chloe started to babble.

“No, he is fine.” Maze interrupted her.

Chloe only nodded at the answer “But something is wrong, isn’t it?”

“Not really wrong, just unusual. Look Decker, I myself don’t exactly know what is going on. He hasn’t told me much, but it’s not the first time he was that exhausted and ill looking. He just needs some time to sort it out and then he will be fine and running behind you.”

“Do you think I should see him? Maybe I can help or is he upset or something and needs space?” Chloe asked desperately. She wanted to help him with whatever was happening to him.”

“Oh believe me, Lucifer needs anything but space. So go up to him, but please don’t freak out again.”

Chloe looked at Maze with a confused expression on her face “Why should I freak out?”

“He may be a little bit more devilish than normal.”

“What do you mean with more devilish.....?” That’s when realisation hit her. “He is in his devil form, isn’t he?”

“Probably”

Chloe let that information sink in. She wasn’t afraid of him anymore and she actually wanted to see the devil form again. She wanted to find him in this form again. The first few times she saw it, she couldn’t even look at it. But now she was ready.

“Ok, I am going to see him now” She told Maze and headed to the elevator.”

“Respect Decker, maybe you can knock some sense into him and stop him being such a drama queen.”

Chloe smiled at that sentence and pushed the button for the elevator to arrive. The code wasn’t a problem for her, as Lucifer gave it to her some time ago.

_In the penthouse_

Lucifer just started to wake up when he heard the familiar sound of the elevator.

“Lucifer! Are you here?” he heard the Detective ask.

No no no no no she couldn’t see him like that. He gritted his teeth, as he used his last energy to shift into his angel form again. It was too early to shift back, he was well aware of that. But Chloe was here and he didn’t have a choice. So he got up from bed, put his signature smile on and walked out of his bedroom.

“Hello darling, what brings you here?”

“Lucifer” She looked at him a little bit shocked. She expected to see his devil form, but there he was standing in front of her in his normal form and of course half naked. He still looked bad though. Even worse than this morning.

“I was worried about you, you didn’t look well this morning and I thought I could help you”

“There is really nothing to worry about Chloe” he answered her. She saw how tense he was. Why couldn’t he just tell her what was wrong?

“But darling Chloe please, I need you to leave” Lucifer said with a sad tone in his voice. He didn’t want her to leave, but his energy was fading rather quickly.

That was the last straw for Chloe “No” she answered him straight forward.

“Please Chloe, you really must go”

“No, I won’t go until you tell me what’s going on” she replied. Lucifer started to panic. He couldn’t hold his angel form anymore, he just couldn’t and Chloe wasn’t supposed to see.

“Please please go, I will explain everything to you later, but now you must leave please” he begged her. He had tears in his eyes and got weaker and weaker every second.

Chloe looked at his distressed state. She didn’t want to be the cause of it. So maybe she really should leave and let him be for now. Right now he was in such a vulnerable state and she didn’t want to take advantage of that.

“Okay, I am going to leave, but promise me that you are going to explain everything to me on Friday.” She stated firmly. But his answer never came. He wanted to mutter a little Thanks but his energy left him completely and he collapsed. He changed into his devil form mid fall. As Chloe saw what was happening, she ran to him as fast as possible and just caught him in the last moment. She grunted as he landed in her arms. He was extremely heavy, but she still managed to hold him.

He was dead weight, but she didn’t want to leave him on the floor. So she gathered all her strength and pulled him to the couch. It took her a while, but she managed to lay him on his couch. When she finished she stepped one step back and stated: “There is the devil form”


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe looked around the penthouse. She didn’t really know what to do. Lucifer was still passed out on the couch and of course in his devil form. She checked his pulse and breathing just to be sure, but they seemed fine. Lucifer just seemed extremely exhausted. Before he passed out, he wanted her to leave. The secret was out now and she didn’t want to just leave him here. As she knew him, he would probably think that she abandoned him after he had woken up and found the penthouse empty. No she wasn’t going to leave, especially not with him so weak.

So she wandered through the penthouse and looked at his book collection. She giggled a little when she found the bible among all those books. Has he read them all? After inspecting the books, she returned to the couch. Lucifer was still sleeping and to her surprise quite soundly.   
She really didn’t want to stare at him, especially in this state. The last time she saw him in a similar form it was a manifestation of his guilt. She didn’t know how he felt about it. But she couldn’t stop herself and glanced at his almost naked form. He was lying on his side with his face facing her and curling on himself. Lucifer’s form didn’t look like the one she saw at the Mayan. This one was different. His spine looked normal. There weren’t any spikes poking from his back. His body had the same proportions as his human appearance and of course there weren’t any devil wings. She inspected his face. It looked just as his human face. The skin was just different. The skin was the only difference. Instead of tanned healthy skin he now had skin which looked like gnarled scar tissue spread over his body. Just now she realised that he started to shiver. He was obviously cold, so Chloe made it her mission to find a nice and warm blanket for him. 

She wandered to his bedroom and decided that the blanket on the bed will be sufficient enough. She was surprised to find the blanket thicker as she expected. Her devil was probably cold in the night. She took the blanket and the pillow for good measure and returned to her sleeping boyfriend.   
She very delicately lifted his head and put the pillow underneath it. Then she took the blanket and covered him with it. He immediately stopped shivering and cocooned himself in the blanked. She sat next to him and turned the TV on. Chloe wanted desperately to touch and comfort him, but she didn’t know if he would be alright with her touching him in his devil form. He loved it, when she touched him when he looked like a human, but now she didn’t know if he might be uncomfortable with it. Therefore she concentrated on the show, which was playing on TV.

She still glanced at him every couple of minutes. Finally she couldn’t handle it anymore and slowly lifted her hand to stroke his face. She would immediately retreat it, if he flinched or showed any signs of being uncomfortable. She gently put her hand on his face. Lucifer flinched at the contact. Chloe immediately withdrew her hand, but Lucifer made an unhappy sound at the loss of contact. Chloe smiled and put her hand back on his face and started to stroke him. He pushed into her touch and sighed in content. She stroked his head for the next couple of minutes until he began to stir and slowly wake up. Suddenly Lucifer opened his eyelids and sat up.   
He looked confused at the blanket still wrapped around him and then looked around his penthouse. He tensed as he spotted Chloe sitting on the couch near him. He didn’t want to look her in the face, so he looked down on his scared hands. He didn’t know what happened. The last thing he remembered was her entering his penthouse. And now he was sitting in front of her in his devil form almost naked. Before he started to go into panic Chloe decided to break the silence.

“Had a nice sleep?”

Lucifer looked up at her, his expression still confused.  
“Yee.....What happened?”

“What is the last thing you remember?” 

“Ahhhm...you walking out of the elevator.”

Chloe smiled at him “You started telling me to leave and I almost did, but then you just fell unconscious and turned into the devil form.”  
At that Lucifer started to touch his head like he was searching for any injuries. He was vulnerable around her, so there had to be a bump somewhere if he fell. Chloe realised what he was doing.

“You won’t find anything, I caught you in time.”

“Thank you” He said slowly. He couldn’t believe that she was so brave and touched him like that.

“But how did I land on my couch with a blanket wrapped around myself?”  
  
“Oh that” Chloe smiled shyly “I put you on the couch and then you started to shiver so I covered you with the blanket”

Lucifer looked around again “How long did I sleep?” he finally asked.

“Not for too long.” She checked her phone. “For about 2 hours.”

“And you stayed?” Lucifer asked her with his eyes blown wide. “What about the precinct?”

“I texted them, that there was an emergency and I couldn’t come in anymore.”

Lucifer scoffed and said with disbelieve   
“That was hardly an emergency.”

The glare he got in return caused him to shut up immediately.

“My boyfriend falling unconscious is an emergency Lucifer.”

Lucifer didn’t look at her. He just stared at his hands in his lap. Chloe gave him a worried glance.  
“Are you alright? Last I checked it wasn’t common for you to just fall unconscious.”

“Yes, I am alright. You don’t need to worry about me.” Lucifer answered her still without looking at her.

“Lucifer, please be honest with me. I want to help you. You are my boyfriend and of course I am going to worry about you. So please tell me what’s wrong. You looked so exhausted in the morning and now you’re in your devil form. You are obviously not telling me the whole truth. Maze told me that you sometimes just change forms. Is it because you’re upset?” 

“No, it’s not. I’m not upset or anything like that” He interrupted her. Chloe nodded and looked at him with an expectant look. So he continued.  
“And I am truly sorry that I can’t change into my angel form right now. I would probably just fall unconscious again. Shifting is beyond me right now.” He told her with a quiet and sheepish voice.

“It’s ok I just want to know what’s going on with you” Chloe tried to push him a little to tell her what was going on. He continued.

“It’s just sometimes I have to change forms otherwise I get exhausted like today.”

“So the human appearance you have is like a mask und you have to take it off once in a while” Chloe stated curiously. Lucifer never talked about his different forms, so she didn’t have any idea how everything worked.

“No, both are real. The human appearance as you call it is my angel form and what you see now is my devil form. I am both so both forms are my forms and both want to be used equally. So I just have to shift sometimes to let the other one rest. If I wore the devil form for say a month I would have to change to my angel form again.”

“I understand and what about the devil form I saw at the Mayan?” Chloe asked

“That’s not one of my forms. That’s a mixture of guilt and anger. I have it under control and only use it in Hell if things get out of hand. Demons fear that look.”

“So for how long do you have to stay like that?”

“I usually try to change for 2 or 3 days a month and if am alone and have time I change whenever I get the chance to.”

Chloe started to think. Lucifer could clearly see her detective brain working.  
“But you said that you have to use both forms equally, that doesn’t sound equal.”

“It isn’t. I trained myself to remain in my angel form as long as possible. Can’t really go around the city in my devil form, can I? It would drive people mad. And sometimes I overdue it as you saw today.”

Chloe gave him a worried look. He didn’t want to worry her, but she just didn’t stop no matter what he said.

“What would be the optimal period of time for you to stay in your devil form. And please be honest with me.”

Lucifer sighed “Everything over a week really. 10 days would be great maybe a little bit longer.”

At that Chloe stood up “I am going to find a solution for this. And the next time something like this happens please tell me. I love you and I want to help you.”  
Lucifer smiled at her “I love you too. I just didn’t want to bother you with this stuff” _or scare you away_ went unsaid.

“You are not” Chloe reassured him “So promise me please”

“I promise.” Lucifer stated after some time.

Chloe’s smile lit up and before Lucifer could do anything she hugged him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Then she checked the time “Shoot it’s so late already.”  
Then she grabbed her belongings and said “I have to pick up Trixie from school now. If you need anything just call or text me. I will come by soon, so rest and stay in your devil form.”

She rushed into the elevator leaving a flabbergasted Lucifer behind. He starred at the closed elevator doors some more before he stood up and made his way to the bar. Chloe never ceased to amaze him. She truly was a miracle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe was on her way to pick up Trixie from school. Her thoughts still wandered to Lucifer. She didn’t want to just leave him in his penthouse, when he had to shift. She wanted to show him that she accepted him. But what could she do? She still had her work and she couldn’t take her with him when he was looking like this. She also didn’t know how Trixie would react to all of this. Did she even know that Lucifer was the actual devil? After all she drew the devil all the time. Chloe was sure that Lucifer had something to do with that. She had to address the subject somehow.

Chloe parked in front of the school and stepped out of her car. She then waited for her daughter to come out. After a couple of minutes Trixie ran out of school and right into her mother’s arms. She had a big smile on her face.

“Hi, mommy!” the little girl greeted her mother.

“Hello monkey how was school today?” Chloe asked when they entered the car.

“Really good, we did so much fun stuff today and everyone is excited for the trip next week.”

“That’s really good monkey” Chloe answered. Trixie had a week long school trip the next week. They were going to a sports centre and learn about all kinds of sport and the right nourishment. Chloe still didn’t get, why they had to drive somewhere do lean about that, but she wasn’t going to forbid Trixie to go. The girl was so excited and looked forward to this trip for weeks now.

“How was work? Did you catch some bad guy?” Trixie asked her mother after some time.

“Ohh...Work was fine monkey. But I didn’t stay there for long today.”

“Why not?”

“I had sort of an emergency today...with Lucifer.”

The little girl immediately seemed to worry about her friend. “What’s wrong with him? He looked so ill in the morning.”

Chloe sighed and answered. “Yes I thought the same. That’s why I checked on him in his penthouse and he just fell unconscious, so I stayed with him until he got better.”

“Is he alright now? Can we go and see him?” Trixie asked hopefully.

“No, not today monkey. There is something you need to know before you can go and see him. But don’t worry, I will go and check on him tomorrow evening after work.”

“But tomorrow I’m with dad and I want to see if Lucifer is alright.”

Chloe didn’t know what to do....again. She wanted to take Trixie with her. But she had no idea how Trixie or Lucifer would react.

“Look Trixie, I am going to explain everything to you when we arrive home and if you really want to and Lucifer is alright with it, we can check on him on Friday after school.”

Trixie lit up immediately and started to talk about the trip some more.

When they arrived home Chloe made them something to eat and the two of them sat down to eat dinner.

“Sooo, what is the thing you have to tell me about Lucifer?” Trixie asked hopefully over her mac and cheese. Chloe thought how she should tell Trixie about it.

“You know that Lucifer tells everyone hat he is the devil?” The little girl nodded at that.

“The point is that he actually is the real devil and was telling the truth all the time.”

“Okay, so he really is the devil?” Trixie asked her mother thoughtfully.

“Yes he is. But he isn’t dangerous and he would never hurt you. You know that right?” Chloe asked warily. She remembered how she reacted and she wasn’t very proud of that. Trixie just nodded and proceeded to eat her meal. Chloe was surprised at this non-reaction.

“Aren’t you surprised or anything?”

Trixie looked up at her. “Not really. I mean I knew he wasn’t human. I just didn’t know if he was the devil or not. But he was always nice and very funny so it didn’t really matter to me.”

Chloe was shocked. Her daughter realised, that he wasn’t human and was completely fine with it. He protected and was nice to her, so she didn’t give it much thought. At this moment Chloe felt a wave of shame wash over her.

“How did you know he wasn’t human?” Chloe finally asked.

“His eyes. They can glow red. I saw it a couple of times and I saw how Maze really looks like. At first I thought it was makeup, but then I realised it was real. So they couldn’t be human.” The little girl stated.

Chloe smiled a little at that. Her little girl was so smart.

“Yes Lucifer is really the devil and Maze is a real demon. But wait you saw her true form?” Chloe didn’t realise that Maze had a different form too.

“Yes it looks really cool. She wore it on Halloween to get more candy.” Trixie said.

“Yes I bet it was. You know Lucifer has another form too. Have you seen that one too?”

“No and Maze also never talked about it. Have you seen his form? Does he look like Maze or does he have horns. How does he look like? Is it scary?” Trixie bombarded her with questions.

“I don’t know how Maze looks like so I can’t tell you, but he doesn’t have any horns and when I saw it the first time it scared me a lot. But now I am not scared anymore.” Chloe answered the question best to her ability.

“Wow...Does he look like the devil on TV?”

“No, he looks different than that."

Trixie thought for a second “But you said something is wrong with him.”

Chloe smiled a little at her clever daughter “Not really wrong, but sometimes he has to change forms you know. He has to use each form for the same amount of time otherwise he will get tired like you saw in the morning. He fell unconscious because he didn’t want me to see the devil form. He was scared, that I would be scared. So right now he is in his penthouse in his devil form resting.”

“I still want to see him and spent some time with him.” Trixie said sternly.

“That very nice of you monkey, but I don’t know if he is comfortable enough to show you his devil form and he certainly doesn’t want to scare you.”

“I won’t be scared! It’s just Lucifer!” The little girl exclaimed

“Okay, but I have to ask him first if it’s alright and then we can see him on Friday. And now eat up and do your homework. We can watch a movie after you’re done.”

“Okay mommy.”

* * *

Trixie was already fast asleep when Chloe sat on her couch with a glass of wine. She grabbed her phone to check if she got any messages from Lucifer. To her dismay there weren’t any. So she decided to text him, But what should she text him?

She decided on a simple greeting. That couldn’t go wrong, could it?

Chloe: Hi

She waited for a couple of seconds and heard the familiar ring of her phone.

Lucifer: Hello Detective

Chloe: I hope you are feeling better

Lucifer: I have to admit that I feel a lot better

Chloe: That’s good to hear. What did you do all day?

Lucifer: To be frank I slept all day, you?

Chloe: I spent some time with Trixie

Chloe: I would like to come over tomorrow if you don’t mind of course

Lucifer: I would love you to, but what about the little urchin

Chloe: She is with Dan tomorrow, but she would love to see you on Friday after school

Lucifer: I don’t know if I will manage to change again on Friday. I don’t like to admit my mistake, but this time I really overdid it

Chloe: That’s not necessary. I told her and she wants to see you especially in your devil form 

Lucifer: I guess its fine with me then

Chloe: We will see each other tomorrow then. I’m quite tired and going to bed now. Please keep resting so we can have some fun soon 

Lucifer: I will, Goodnight Detective

Chloe put her phone down. Tomorrow she will go and meet Lucifer. She realised his hesitations and wanted him to let go of them as fast as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the nice comments! This is my first story in english and i'm sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Next chapter will be a lot of fluff with devil form Lucifer


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe woke up pretty early the next day. Today was Dan’s time to pick Trixie up from school, so she wanted to spend her time after work with Lucifer. She packed an overnight bag for staying with him until tomorrow. They did that all the time. Just turning up at each other’s places to spend some time with each other.

Now the situation seemed a little different, but she texted Lucifer that she will check on him and he didn’t decline. Nevertheless she checked her phone for massages just to be sure. He didn’t text her anything about the meeting. That was a good sign, wasn’t it? She checked the clock; it was 6:45 am. He was probably still sleeping.

So she got herself and Trixie ready for the day and drove her daughter to school and then drove to work. She still had her last case to wrap up, which meant loads of paperwork. It was Thursday so she hoped that she wouldn’t get a new case anymore. She usually got the cases that dropped on Monday or Tuesday.

The day went on rather quickly. She accompanied another detective to a crime scene as he was asking for her advice and then worked some more on her paperwork. To her surprise she finished an hour before her official shift ended. She informed the others that she was leaving and headed for her car.

She had a goal in mind and that was to see Lucifer and spend some time with him. Chloe got more and more nervous as she approached Lux. She wasn’t scared of him; she rather was scared for him.

She hoped that he wouldn’t kick her out. He was very cautious around her in his devil form and she didn’t like it. She wanted him to behave as usual.

So she parked her car and went to the elevator to get to the penthouse. But as the elevator doors opened, Chloe was greeted with an empty penthouse. She stepped forward. He wasn’t in his living room. She then proceeded to check the bedroom. Maybe he was still recovering and therefore sleeping, but he wasn’t in the bedroom either. That was when she saw light coming from the bathroom. Chloe approached the door and heard some water running. Lucifer was definitely in there.

She opened the door, but the sight that greeted her had her jaw on the floor. Lucifer was as expected in his devil form. He was lying in his bathtub, hot water still running into the tub and Chloe had to look again... yep... he was wearing what was looking like a facemask and had two slices of cucumbers on his eyes. There was foam and bubbles everywhere covering most of his naked form. Chloe took the sight in and couldn’t anymore. She just burst out laughing and almost fell on the floor. This was hilarious absolutely hilarious. She imagined all the scenarios which could have happened, but nothing included this.

Lucifer immediately shot up. The cucumber slices falling down. He caught them and threw them in the trash next to the bathtub.

“Detective” He stated, but Chloe was still laughing. “What are you doing here; I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.” He said as he grabbed a towel to wash the face mask off.

“I’m sorry.” Chloe said in between laughter. She then tried to contain herself as she saw Lucifer blushing. He was already red, but now he was getting purple. Who knew the devil could blush in his devil form.

“I got off of work earlier and came here to check on you. I didn’t want to interrupt your wellness regime.” She chuckled and looked at him with a fond smile.

Lucifer sank a little bit further into the water. On the one hand he felt a little awkward and was quite embarrassed, that she caught him like that. On the other hand he became aware of his nakedness and didn’t want her to see his scared body. The tub was full of bubbles so she couldn’t see anything trough the water.

Chloe noticed his behaviour and tried to reassure him immediately.

“Hey, it’s alright. Everyone needs a little wellness now and then. Especially someone, who exhausted himself to the point of falling unconscious.” She told him gently. Lucifer relaxed a little, when he heard her word. Why was he still so self-conscious about everything? Obviously Chloe wasn’t afraid and was willing to interact with him in this form, so why was he so nervous about everything? Sometimes he hated human emotions.

Chloe saw Lucifer contemplating and stepped closer and sat at the edge of the tub. She ran her fingers through the water, which was really warm and felt nice against her skin. She had an exhausting day and a nice bath sounded really nice. That’s when a thought struck her.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

Lucifer starred at her with wide eyes. Chloe chuckled a little.

“Lucifer Morningstar not jumping at the possibility of bathing together, that’s a new one.” She laughed a little at his glare. “You don’t have to agree. Not if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want to push you.”

“You’re not pushing.” Lucifer interjected immediately. “It’s just unusual for me, you know.” He struggled a little with his words. “I don’t feel fully comfortable. People just...they don’t really want to have me near them in this form... and this whole... situation is new for me.” He stated quietly. Chloe was taken aback by his openness. Lucifer continued though. “But I would actually really enjoy you joining me.” He said with more confidence and smiled at her.

Chloe gave him a warm smile and stood up to undress herself. Lucifer looked at her with awe in his shining red eyes. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but she still took his breath away. Chloe blushed a little at his stare, but didn’t comment on it. They often had showers or baths together, so it wasn’t anything new to her. She even revelled a little under his stare. He wasn’t looking at her like a wild animal ready to devour her. She really hated men, who did that, especially when they did that and Trixie was nearby. She never told Lucifer that. There was no need to. He never stared at her like that. His looks only contained love and awe.

She stepped into the tub and sat across from him. The tub wasn’t exceptionally big, but it could easily contain two people.

Chloe moaned as the warm water hit her whole body. She relaxed and leaned back. She stretched her legs and brushed one of Lucifer’s legs. He tried to retreat it but she stopped him.

“Hey, it’s alright. I mean we don’t have to touch if you don’t like, but I had the impression that you enjoyed it the last couple of times we shared a bath together.”

Lucifer looked at her with hopeful eyes. Being in his presence and actually touching him were two very different things. He also didn’t want her to do it out of pity or something like that.

“I don’t want you to think that you have to touch me like that. I certainly don’t want and need your pity!” Lucifer almost shouted. He himself didn’t even know what came over him. He felt so many things at once and was simply overwhelmed with it. The thought that Chloe might be faking was the last straw for him.

Chloe’s mouth almost opened. But she took a deep breath. She couldn’t lose her composure now. He was vulnerable and trusted her with this, so she wouldn’t ruin it.

“It’s not pity Lucifer. You are my boyfriend. I love you. I want to spend time with you and I don’t care that you sometimes are going to look like that. “

Lucifer didn’t know how to answer. Feelings weren’t his strongest suit, so he entwined his legs with Chloe’s. She gave him a warm smile and he returned it.

“I apologized for earlier. I just was overwhelmed with everything it seems.”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Chloe said and rubbed her legs against his. It didn’t feel that different from his angel form. The skin was just a little rough.

They sat there in a comfortable silence. Lucifer took some of his expensive soap and poured it into the water to create more foam.

“Can I have some of the shampoo?” Chloe asked shyly.

“Yes of course.” Lucifer answered as he handed her the bottle.

She then poured some of it on her hand and wanted to wash her hair. Before Lucifer could think he asked “Do you need help with that?” He loved to slide his hands trough her golden locks. Chloe blushed a little but turned around and sat with her back to him and in between his legs. He took the shampoo and poured some more on his hand and then gently washed her hair. Chloe closed her eyes in ecstasy and leaned even more against him. Lucifer chuckled a little, but didn’t stop to gently massage her scalp. When he was finished he took the shower head and washed the shampoo out of her hair with some warm water. Chloe hummed in content.

She cuddled onto him and didn’t show any signs of being uncomfortable or that she would be leaving anytime soon. So Lucifer put his arms around her waist and cuddled her in return.

“Do you want me to return the favour?” Chloe looked up at him.

“That wasn’t a deal, detective. You don’t have to and besides if you haven’t noticed I don’t have any hair.”

“But you have a head and I want to make you feel good.”

Chloe leaned forward and nudged Lucifer to turn around. “Come on, turn around, you will like it.”

Lucifer hesitated for a second but eventually turned around. Chloe took the body wash and poured a generous amount on her hand. Then she started to massage his scalp. Lucifer tensed a little at her touch but immediately relaxed after he felt her gentle caresses. When Chloe started to go down a little to his neck Lucifer began to purr quietly. Chloe had to suppress a giggle at the sound. She kept massaging his scalp and neck.

She stopped for a second to pour some more body wash on her hand. At the loss of contact Lucifer let out a disapproving sound. She giggled lightly and proceeded her massage. She went down to his shoulder blades and when she realised how tense his muscles where, she started to kneed them a little. Lucifer moaned in relief at her touch. She then started to wash his whole back and massaged where she felt some tense muscles. Chloe kept her hands running up and down, but suddenly her finger glided over an elevation on his back. In Fact he had two of those elevations. Right between his shoulder blades. They had the same shape as the wing scars, she had seen a long time ago. He shuddered when she massaged there.

“What are those?” She asked curiously, but kept stroking him.

“Those are my wing pokets. That’s the place where my wings are.”

Lucifer answered her in between purrs. He was so relaxed he would answer anything she asked.

“Oh, How come I haven’t felt them before?”

“They are a little bit more pronounced in my devil form, I hope you don’t mind.” He answered sheepishly.

Chloe pressed again on one wing pocket and Lucifer shuddered again in pleasure. So she leaned forward with a smirk and whispered into his ear. “You like that, don’t you.” Lucifer groaned at her word and nodded. So she kept going. When she deemed the massage as finished she rinsed the soup from his skin and hugged him from behind. Lucifer melted into her hug, but when she began to stroke his stomach and her hand came dangerously close to a place, where he simply wasn’t ready for her to see, he scooted a little bit forward out of her embrace and turned around.

“Sorry, I am not ready for anything...” he gestured towards his groin “yet”

Chloe looked at him with an understanding expression on her face. She actually didn’t even have anything sexual in mind. She knew he was still struggling and sex wasn’t the remedy for that, but cuddling and emotional intimacy certainly were.

Lucifer looked uncertain at her, but when she looked him in the eyes he immediately turned his head with embarrassment.

Chloe gently patted him on the shoulder. “There is nothing to apologize for. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable in any way. You just have to tell me what’s alright and what’s not.” Lucifer just hugged her and muttered a little “thanks” against her neck. They stayed like that for quite a while, but eventually had to part. Chloe looked down at her hands and found them wrinkly from the water. She looked over at Lucifer and his skin was in a similar state. It looked so bizarre but at the same time so normal on him.

“I think we have to go out, my skin is all wrinkly.” Chloe said to him.

“Yes of course, let me just.” He grabbed some clean towels from nearby and handed her one.

“Thanks” Chloe said as she took the towel, which he offered her and stepped out of the tub. She averted her gaze when he stepped out. He wasn’t ready for that yet, so she wouldn’t betray his trust and spy on him.

“You can look again; all is cover what needs to be covered.” Lucifer told her. When she turned around she found him with a big white towel around his waist. He had a second towel with which he dried himself.

“I have my overnight bag with me. Is it alright with you, if I stay the night?” Chloe asked Lucifer.

“Yes of course.” Lucifer answered. “Do you want me to order some dinner?”

“That would be very nice.” Chloe smiled at him as she went out of the bathroom to find some clothes to wear.

Lucifer grabbed his phone and quickly ordered some Chinese food. Then he went to his closet to find something to wear. He really loved his suits, but they weren’t that comfortable to just lie around all day and he didn’t want to wrinkle the expensive material. His silk boxer shorts were comfortable enough, but he was to cold in them. So he kept searching for something comfortable and a little bit warmer.

When he finally entered the living room with a white hoodie and black short sweat pants, Chloe giggled a little. She sat on his couch with some jeans and a T-shirt.

“I see you found a new style.” She teased him.

Lucifer laughed and answered “Under normal circumstances I wouldn’t wear such a thing, but they are surprisingly comfortable and warm.”

He sat next to her and they immediately began to cuddle again. That’s when a ringing sound came from the elevator.

“Our food is here.” Lucifer told Chloe. “It’s already paid.” He told her when she started looking for her purse.

“Oh okay” Chloe stood up and went to the elevator. She waited until Lucifer hid himself and then opened the elevator with the code. She took the food and thanked the delivery guy. When the elevator doors closed again, Lucifer’s head popped out from behind the couch.

They opened everything and Lucifer brought some wine and two glasses. When everything was ready, they sat down on the couch. Chloe started to eat vigorously, but Lucifer somehow only stared at his food.

“What’s wrong?” she asked him.

He hesitated before he answered “I can go somewhere else. I don’t want to disgust you by eating in this form.”

The glare he got from Chloe in return made him put a big piece of chicken into his mouth. Chloe still wanted to reassure him.

“It doesn’t disgust me in any way, Lucifer. You really need to stop worrying. Everything is alright. “

“I’m trying to Chloe, I really am, but the thoughts just keep coming.”

“I understand, but try to keep in mind that I love you no matter what and that I am here for you.” Chloe answered him fiercely.

“I will” Lucifer answered her honestly.

They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished, they threw the boxes away and cuddled on the couch.

“I have to pick up Trixie tomorrow after school. She really wants to see you.” Chloe said as Lucifer put his head on her shoulder.

“Do you really think this is a good idea? I don’t want to traumatize the child.” Lucifer answered a little bit worried.

“Honestly, I was sceptical myself, but she wants to see you, especially in your devil form. And she saw Maze’s face and found it cool.”

Lucifer smiled at the thought. If the child found Maze’s face cool, she wouldn’t be traumatized by him. 

“I guess it’s alright then.” He answered Chloe.

“What made you so confident?” Chloe asked.

“People usually react similar to our faces. Both are from hell. If Beatrice was alright with Maze’s, she will be alright with my face.” Lucifer explained.

The detective nodded and made herself comfortable on the couch.

“Do you want to watch something?”

“Sure, what does the lady desire?”

“Put something funny on.”

Lucifer searched for something “funny” on TV. When he was satisfied with the program, he made himself comfortable too.

After a while, both ended up curled together. Chloe was lying on her back with Lucifer on top of her. He had his head on her chest and she massaged his scalp lightly. He seemed to be really enjoying it, as he made little purrs from time to time.

She stroked his back and eventually put her hand on his bum. Lucifer looked up at her and in this moment she squeezed his bum cheek. Lucifer lifted an eyebrow or better the place where an eyebrow should be and looked at her.

“Just testing if your bum is the same in this form.” Chloe answered casually. They looked at each other for a second, before they both burst out in laughter. Then they continued to watch the show.

After some time Chloe started to drift off. She had an exhausting work day and tomorrow wouldn’t be any different. Lucifer noticed her breathing changing and shook her awake.

“I think you need to go to bed, detective.” Chloe just nodded and let herself be picked up and carried to bed. When they reached their destination, she discarded her jeans and climbed into bed. Chloe mustered her last energy to set an alarm for tomorrow. When she felt him next to her in bed, she cuddled against him and sighed. He was incredibly warm.

“I love you” were her last words when she drifted off to sleep. She barely could hear his “I love you too Chloe.”


	7. Chapter 7

A loud and obnoxious noise woke Chloe up from her nights rest. She heard or rather felt a groan coming from behind her. Lucifer was glued to her back with his arms around her and the noise was her alarm. She quickly grabbed her phone and turned the alarm clock off. Then she proceeded to slip out of bed, but Lucifer was fast asleep and wouldn’t let her go.

“Lucifer, come on, wake up, I need to go to work.” She said as she shook him away.

He started to stir a little and finally opened his red eyes with a groan. He smiled when he saw her.

“Detective, do you have to go now, it’s so early, five more minutes please.” He slurred a little as he wrapped himself around her again. Chloe shook him again.

“Sorry Lucifer, but I have to get up now.” She slipped from his embrace and looked for her overnight bag.

Lucifer sighed. He desperately wanted to go with her, but he couldn’t in this state. But she promised to visit him after work.

“I will make you some breakfast, while you get ready.” He told her as he stood up and headed for the kitchen.

“Thanks Lucifer!” Chloe shouted after him. She went to the bathroom to get ready for work. When she came out, the delicious smell of eggs and bacon hit her. She followed the smell to the kitchen, where Lucifer was busy cooking. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him from behind. Lucifer looked over his shoulder and smiled at her.

“Hi” Chloe said and squeezed him a little harder. “Hello to you too.” Lucifer answered with a chuckle. “Breakfast is almost ready.”

Chloe set up the table and they sat down to eat.

Chloe took the first bite of her breakfast and moaned in delight. “Lucifer that’s delicious.”

“Thanks my dear, I am really happy you like it.” Lucifer replied with a smile.

“I’m going to pick up Trixie from school today and then we can come and visit you.” Chloe continued. “You know I talked with her and she wants to see you, she misses you.”

“I guess that’s fine, but when she shows any sign of being scared you can immediately leave. I don’t want her to be scared or uncomfortable and I don’t want you to try and cover it up in any way.” Lucifer explained.

“I know Lucifer and thanks.”

They ate the rest of their meals in comfortable silence and shortly after, Chloe headed to work.

After work she drove to Trixie’s school to pick her daughter up. She waited for a couple of minutes until Trixie ran out of school. Her smile lit up as she saw her mother waiting for her.

She ran to her mother and gave her a tight hug.

“How was school monkey?” Chloe asked as they both got into the car.

“It was fun! But are we going to see Lucifer now. I really want to see him. I missed him.”

“But remember he is in his devil form. So if you get scared or anything just tell me and we will leave.” Chloe explained. She didn’t want to scare her daughter. But Lucifer had this thing with his forms going on, so it also was necessary for Trixie to know.

“Yes I know. But I really want to see him.” Trixie replied sternly.

So Chloe send Lucifer a text that they were coming over. When they arrived at Lux and Chloe parked the car in the garage under the club, Trixie immediately jumped out of the car and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the elevator.

“Trixie wait!!!” Chloe shouted and stopped her daughter in the last moment.

“We are going up together in case something happens and I told you repeatedly to not run off. We are in parking garage. It can be dangerous if you are not careful.” Chloe lectured her daughter. Trixie on the other hand didn’t even give her mother her full attention. She wanted to see Lucifer. She didn’t care about the devil form and she wanted to spend some time in his awesome penthouse.

“Okay mommy” she replied at Chloe’s speech.

They both went into the elevator and took the ride to the penthouse. Chloe grabbed Trixie’s hand just to be sure. If her daughter got scared she would be there to comfort her.

When the elevator doors opened they revealed Lucifer’s penthouse. Chloe looked around and spotted the devil sitting on the couch. And again he was wearing a hoodie with some shorts. He looked expectantly at her and little Beatrice.

Before anything could happen Trixie ran into the penthouse. She looked around the penthouse and gasped in astonishment. Then she spotted Lucifer and gasped again. She examined him from head to toe.

“Hello child.” Lucifer said to break the silence. He didn’t want to scare her but she stared at him with wide eyes without saying a word. She didn’t seem uncomfortable though.

“Lucifer?” Trixie asked.

“Yes child”

“You look so cool!!” The child exclaimed and made her way to the Devil to hug him.

Lucifer didn’t really know what to do. The child was hugging him. Should he hug her back?

At the end he decided to pat her head lightly.

“Thank you spawn.”

Trixie broke the hug and looked at him again. “But Lucifer, where is your suit? You don’t look badass in this sweater.” She pointed at the sweater and looked at the devil expectantly. Just now Chloe realised that the sweater Lucifer was wearing was light pink. She chuckled a little at that. At this moment all the tension left her body. Trixie was just fine and would enjoy her time at the penthouse.

“I beg your pardon.” Lucifer replied outraged. “The devil always looks badass and the hoodie is comfortable against my skin”

Trixie laughed at his statement. “That’s okay silly” She told him and made herself comfortable on his lap. “Do you have a collection of sweaters just for the shift?” Chloe asked him amused.

“Darling, I have clothes for every occasion there is.” Lucifer said with a proud voice.”By the way, I made lunch for you two.”

“Lucifer you didn’t have to.”

“I know, but I wanted to thank you and cooked meals are always better detective.” Chloe gave him a warm smile at that. They all went to the kitchen and Lucifer served them their meals. They all enjoyed each other’s company and made some small talk while eating.

The day went as good as it could go. Trixie was completely fine and Chloe still accepted him. He couldn’t imagine anything better than that. Sadly they would leave soon. He already dreaded the lack of their company.

“Why don’t you come with us and spend the night at our place. You could help me pack for my trip.” Trixie asked him from her place on the couch. She was cuddled against his left side and Chloe against his right side. They watched some TV together before Trixie and Chloe had to go back. Trixie had a trip and they needed to pack her things. 

“I...I don’t know if this is such a good idea urchin.” Lucifer said and looked cautiously at Chloe.

“Please Lucifer it will be so much fun!” Trixie exclaimed excitedly and looked at her mom. “Please mommy! I know you like it when Lucifer visits us.”

Chloe blushed a little at her daughter’s statement. “Lucifer can come if he wants to sweetie, but it is his decision.” Chloe said and hugged Lucifer a little tighter to show him that she would enjoy his company.

Lucifer was completely dumfounded. They wanted his company even if he looked like a Halloween come early. “I would love to, really, but I don’t know how to get there without shifting.”

“We can do it like spies! It will be awesome!” Trixie basically yelled.

“We will work something out. Best is if you pack some of your clothes. You can stay for longer if you want to.” Chloe explained to Lucifer. He jumped up at that and started to pack his bag.

“All ready my dear.” He said after a couple of minutes and came out with a small suitcase. He changed his trousers for some slacks but otherwise stayed in the same clothes as before.

“But you have to wear an undercover outfit like a spy.” Trixie argued. She pulled his hand and dragged him back to the closet.

After some minutes he came back with big sunglasses, a hat, a scarf and some gloves. Behind him was a satisfied Trixie.

Chloe suppressed her giggles, but she failed miserably which earned her a glare from Lucifer. That just made her laugh more.

They all rode down to the parking garage. Before any of them could leave Trixie checked the environment to make sure that everything was save. They quickly made their way to Chloe’s car. When they were seated, Chloe didn’t waste any more time and drove as fast as she could to her place. When they arrived they checked if everything was clear and almost ran to Chloe’s apartment.

They hung out some more and then started to pack Trixie’s suitcase. Lucifer helped Trixie pick out her clothes and folded them to fit in her bag.

Soon Trixie had to go to bed, so both Chloe and Lucifer tucked her in and then proceeded to go to bed themselves.

Chloe lay in bed when Lucifer started to change into his pyjama shorts. He gained some confidence from Chloe’s acceptance. So he tried to change without leaving the room. He still was hesitant though. Chloe noticed from her spot on the bed and stood up and went to him.

“Lucifer” She said warmly. “You don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You set the pace.”

“Thank you Chloe, I just want to stop feeling so strange- he didn’t want to say self conscious, the devil doesn’t get self conscious-I can see that you don’t mind, but I still keep worrying.”

“Ohh Lucifer, that’s completely normal”

She cupped his cheek and stroked him lightly. She smiled and stroked down to his shoulders and then to his waist. When she reached the hem of his hoodie she waited for any sign of him being uncomfortable. He nodded lightly so she grabbed the hem and pulled his garment over his head. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before. She slowly let her hands glide over his scared chest. She felt every ridge, every bump and every irregularity. When her hands reached his shoulders she looked up to look at him. His eyes were closed in bliss and he looked more relaxed. She put her hands on the belt of his slacks and unlocked it. Her eyes didn’t leave his face during the process. When he didn’t stop her, she opened his pants and let them slide to the floor. She still didn’t leave his face, but her hands started to get lower. She gently stroked his hips and thighs, but stayed away from his groin. If he wanted her to do something more he would show her. His eyelids opened a little and he looked at her with adoration. Lucifer realised that she hadn’t looked and was quite thankful for that. Still he gathered his courage and stepped out of his pants.

Chloe didn’t move and they were standing face to face. Her in simple pyjama shorts and an old t-shirt and him completely naked. He gave her a shy smile and nodded to signal her that she could look. But she didn’t immediately jump at the mere chance to inspect him like he expected her to. Chloe just stepped forward and hugged him tightly. She wanted to show him that she didn’t care in which form he presented and wanted to thank him for the thrust he had put in her. Lucifer sighed at her hug. She felt warm, comfortable and like home. He understood the hug and was full of love for her. She understood that he needed a lot of reassurance during this time and touching him in such a lovely manner always succeeded to bring the message across

Then Chloe stepped back and glanced at his groin. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen before. The only difference was the skin. Other than that his member looked the same. Same length and same width. There wasn’t the slightest amount of hair. His balls also looked familiar. She wasn’t surprised that his devil skin also reached his groin. She felt sympathetic for him. It was a very private part of one’s body and having it covered in scarred red skin full of ridges definitely wasn’t something easy for anyone. Especially not for Lucifer, who was a being of desire.

Chloe didn’t look for long. She quickly realised that Lucifer was completely tense again. So she just picked his pyjama shorts up and handed them to him. She reached out with her other hand and stroked his cheek softly.

“I believe you wanted to wear them for bed. I personally wouldn’t mind you not wearing them, but I figured you would be more comfortable.” Chloe told him reassuringly. Lucifer still awestruck took the shorts and put them on. Despite everything he was proud of himself. Linda would definitely call it a big step forward. Chloe patted him on the shoulder and then took his hand in hers and guided him to the bed. He followed her silently and they made themselves comfortable. Lucifer nested his head in Chloe’s neck and hugged her body tight to his. She was everything to him and right now he needed her affection. Chloe manoeuvred them a little around until she got comfortable and then proceeded to stroke Lucifer’s scalp. He purred a little at her touch and put the comforter around them to trap the nice warmth.

“I love you Lucifer.” Chloe whispered into his ear and before she could even finish her sentence Lucifer hugged her even tighter and replied in a whisper “I love you too.”

The next day was mostly spend getting Trixie ready for her trip. The girl was so excited that waves of energy radiated off of her. When the time came to drive to the train station, Trixie gave Lucifer the biggest and tightest hug ever. She wanted him to come with them to wave when the train was leaving, but he simply couldn’t risk it. So he waved through the window when she waved him from the car. When both Decker women left, Lucifer plopped on the couch and put the TV on. Chloe allowed him to stay at her apartment for as long as he wanted. It would be easier for them, since Chloe still had to go to work and always was exhausted afterwards. She still wanted to spend time with him as much as possible, so he stayed.

After an hour Lucifer heard the door unlock and Chloe entered the apartment. She sat next to him and gave him a welcome kiss. After a while of just sitting and watching some TV Chloe leaned to Lucifer’s ear and whispered seductively. “I really would like to take a nice shower and I hoped for the company of a particular devil.” Lucifer blushed a little at her words but nodded slowly.

Chloe stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She turned around halfway “You’re coming?”

Lucifer freed himself from his paralyzed state and followed Chloe. Chloe giggled at him. “Good Devil!” she shouted as he grabbed her from behind and carried her to the bathroom.

The sounds which were heard shortly after made even the devil blush.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter. I had to do some work for university and just didn't manage to continue this story. But now I'm back and motivated to finish it.  
> I want to thank everyone who read the story and I want to thank you for every Kudo and every Comment.

Two months later  
  
Lucifer lay in bed with Chloe. They were in her apartment. It was still very early, so Chloe was still fast asleep. She lay with her hand on his smooth chest. He felt warm and content. Since Chloe found out about his little problem their relationship got even better.  
They practically lived together and there was barely any time spend apart from each other.  
  
His last shift was one of the best he ever had. He stayed in Chloe’s apartment until his devil skin started to tickle and he had to change into his angel form again. He didn't have to worry so much as before. He collected so much energy that he didn’t even have to think about shifting.  
  
But now two months later he again felt the need to change. It wasn't extremely urgent, he had some more days but the problem was to tell the Detective. He was afraid that it would get too much for her. That she would want someone who doesn’t have to change into a red monster to function. Someone human, she could happily grow old together with. Someone stable without a giant amount of emotional baggage. Lucifer wasn't that and that was his greatest fear. But he also knew that if he didn't tell her about his soon shift, she would be pissed and most definitely hurt. How should he bring the news across? During breakfast or dinner? At work or outside of it? Maybe during their ride to the precinct. Lucifer contemplated the idea for a short period of time. No definitely not during a car ride.  
  
Maybe he should tell her this evening. They were planning a quiet dinner. Trixie was with Dan, so he could tell Chloe privately. She of course would tell her daughter, but it spared him one explanation. The shifting thing wasn't exactly his favourite topic.  
  
He closed his eyes again and enjoyed the warmth around him. He cuddled a little more against Chloe and fell asleep.

* * *

  
  
Chloe and Lucifer were eating a nice home cooked meal on the balcony of Lucifer’s penthouse. They both couldn't stop smiling at each other and talked a little bit from time to time. When they were finished they decided to stay on the balcony for a little bit longer to enjoy the cool night. Now was the perfect moment to address the shift. Lucifer was quite nervous but he tried to pull himself together. The devil doesn't get nervous. So he broke the comfortable silence.  
  
"Chloe there is something I have to tell you or rather inform you of."  
  
"What is it?" Chloe asked him from her place across from him.  
  
"Ahmm it...its..." Lucifer stuttered a little. Chloe just gave him a warm smile and encouraged him to go on. "It has been quite some time since my last shift and I need to shift again in a couple of days."  
  
Chloe didn't seem fazed by his statement. She knew that this was a part of him. He told her that he needed to shift quite often so she expected the topic to come up any moment. For this shift she even planned a little surprise for him to show him that it was okay. So she gave him a reassuring smile.

“Okay, thanks for informing me.”

She tried to be as neutral as possible to not give away her surprise, but she still wanted to show him that it was okay, welcome even.

“Of course.” Lucifer replied “and I am truly sorry to bother you with that aspect of myself.”

“It doesn’t bother me Lucifer, not in the slightest. The only thing bothering me is you being worried so much.”, Chloe replied immediately. And with that the topic was handled and they continued their dinner.

The next morning Chloe left as early as possible. She still had some things to organize and plan everything. She discussed everything with Trixie, who seemed extremely excited about the idea. The timing was very good too. Trixie would start her winter holidays soon, which meant no school for the little girl. After handling everything with her daughter, Chloe phoned her mother to settle everything and then the precinct for some personal time. Everything was ready and she just had to surprise Lucifer with it. She hoped he would agree to this little idea of hers. It wasn’t anything special, but it would ensure some bonding time between her, Trixie and Lucifer. The last time she really spend some time with her daughter away from everything was during her trip in Rome and that was a disaster. She wanted to make new memories and continue her journey with Lucifer, who was the love of her life.

So she drove to the penthouse. She wasn’t at work today as it was Saturday, but she told Lucifer that she had to take care of some things. She reluctantly left him there this morning, even when his pouting and big eyes made it difficult for her. When the elevator doors to the penthouse opened, she spotted Lucifer sitting at his bar drinking some whiskey.

“Hi”, she said to make her presence known. His eyes and smile immediately lit up when he looked up and spotted her.

“Hello to you, Detective. Have you finished everything you needed to finish?” He asked her curiously. It wasn’t very common for her these days to not exactly tell him what she was doing.

“Almost, I just have one tiny thing to finish.”, she told him smiling not able to contain her excitement.

“What is it?” She got a reply in return.

“So I just thought that we could spend the winter holidays together. Trixie doesn’t have to go to school and I asked for some time off of work and I would like you to join us. We would be going in two days.”, she started to explain.

Lucifer looked at her with a cautious look. “Detective but you know I have to shift soon. I can’t go on some holiday looking like the Devil.”, he tried to explain. Had she forgotten his shift or finally gone crazy?

“No Lucifer, I planned ahead. I wanted this little holiday to be during your shift so you could relax with us. Everything is planned. My mother has a winter cabin. She doesn’t use it and it’s practically mine. She always used it to prepare for some roles of hers and wanted to be completely isolated, which means that the cabin is far away. There are no neighbours and we would have everything to ourselves. Your shift won’t be a problem, no one will see you. And it’s snowing up there. I think it will be fun. We can go for long walks and even play in the snow and then come home to roast some marshmallows and drink hot chocolate.” Chloe started to babble not noticing Lucifer being completely speechless. “There’s even a little lake so we can go ice skating if the ice is thick enough. I talked with Trixie and she’s super excited to...” That was when she realised Lucifer almost tearing up and starring at her with all the love in the whole universe.

“Lucifer, is everything alright?” she asked cautiously.

Lucifer didn’t say anything he just starred at her. When she noticed the tear escaping his eye, she immediately felt the need to comfort him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself against his chest. He put his hands on her back and returned the hug gently. He put his head on her shoulder and after a while whispered into her ear. “No one ever did something like that for me.” She didn’t say anything. She just strengthened the hug. “No one ever took my comfort into account.” He continued quietly into her ear.

She couldn’t stay quiet after that. “Lucifer, honey, I love you more than anything and please remember your comfort is very important to me. I want you to feel loved and welcome.” She whispered back.

He looked up at her. He looked at her with adoration. “And please remember I love you too, more than anything.” He said to her slowly.

“So, is this a Yes? Are you coming with us?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Yes, I would really like that.” Lucifer replied. He was still a little too emotional for his liking, but the Detective certainly won’t judge.

That’s how they ended up sitting in one of Lucifer’s bigger cars. Trixie was a ball of energy in the back and Chloe and Lucifer were in the front with Chloe driving the vehicle.

“When are we there?” Trixie asked impatiently from the backseat.

“Soon monkey, just a little bit longer.” Chloe replied.

They still needed about an hour, maybe a little longer. This was the last city they were driving through and then it would just be landscape with almost no people. She took a quick glance at Lucifer. He was slumped in his seat and looked tired. He needed to shift, but now was a little too risky. Anyone could spot them.

“How are you doing?” she asked Lucifer with some worry in her voice. “I’m fine, a bit tired.” He replied quietly.

“What’s wrong Lucifer?” Trixie asked from behind. “He needs to change forms monkey. When he doesn’t, he gets very tired.” Chloe explained.

“Then why don’t you shift?” Trixie asked Lucifer. “There are too many people here Urchin, they could see me and not everyone reacts well to it.” Lucifer explained. His voice sounded a little strained and he was pale.

So Chloe drove a little faster. They just had to get out of that city. After that he would be able to shift.

After they finally left the city it was finally save for Lucifer to shift. Chloe knew this area and there was no chance of people being here.

“You can shift now, it’s safe.” She told him while keeping her eyes on the road ahead of her.

Lucifer shifted uncomfortably. He still was a little self conscious about the shift. Especially while the Detective was driving. Was his Detective crazy?

“There is no need to. I will shift when we arrive.” He replied sternly. He didn’t know if he would manage to hold on for so long, but he managed it in the past he would manage it now.

Chloe noticed Lucifer’s inner conflict. She really didn’t have any patience for it today. She was tired after packing and driving. He felt miserable and there was a remedy for it and he wouldn’t take the chance to shift.

“Lucifer, its fine, just shift. You look like a zombie.” Chloe replied with a little annoyance in her voice.

“Are you sure about that?” Lucifer asked again cautiously.

“Positive” Chloe replied.

“And you Urchin are you fine with me changing forms now?” Lucifer turned his head to the backseat. Trixie looked up at him putting her headphones out of her ears.

“You said something?” she asked him innocently. “Yes Urchin, do you mind if I change forms right now?”

“No, why should I. It looks cool and isn’t this trip for you to be able t shift in peace anyway?” Trixie asked him with a smirk.

Lucifer just sighed and looked at Chloe again, who gave him an encouraging smile.

He adjusted himself in the seat. “Here it comes.” He mumbled before his skin slowly began to change. He sighed in relief. He wasn’t at the point of collapsing, which was good. He felt some of his energy rushing back to him. He would be fit in no time. His girls were right. He needed that shift desperately.


End file.
